


Miss You

by dreamerkirsten



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I AM SORRY, I don't know what I am doing with my life, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkirsten/pseuds/dreamerkirsten
Summary: Harry y Eggsy se reencuentran de una forma muy especial





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspire en esta foto: http://cdn.wegotthiscovered.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle.jpg

La habitación estaba en completo silencio,mientras Harry terminaba de ordenar sus pertenencias en los bolsos que los Statesman le habían entregado aquella mañana. 

Pero el silencio fue reemplazado inmediatamente, por el sonido de alguien entrando en la celda. Harry no tuvo que mirar más que a los pies del individuo para saber de quién se trataba. Eggsy vestido con sus jeans poco elegantes y su chaqueta negra con lineas color naranja, se encontraba observandolo a los pies de la cama.

-Veo que ya has preparado todo-

-Si- respondió Harry subiendo el ultimo cierre de los bolsos y levantando su vista al apuesto joven- ¿como estas?-

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Eggsy parecía incómodo, como si no supiera qué decir, mientras que Harry se encontraba en el mar de las confusiones. Era difícil adivinar, si Eggsy estaba molesto o no o si aun lo seguiría considerando un amigo o un extraño. Sinceramente, después de todo lo sucedido, Harry dudaba mucho que Eggsy aun lo quisiera en su vida. 

\- Estoy ...estoy bien- respondió el chico mirando directamente a los ojos al otro hombre haciendo que Harry rompiera el contacto visual lo más rápido posible y reprimiera el impulso de esconderse en el rincón más cercano. Todos aquellos meses allí, lo habían vuelto de cierta forma vulnerable, estaba contento de finalmente poder irse y pero a veces resultaba aterrador volver a empezar.-¿Y tu? 

\- Bien, supongo- Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y extendió su mano a Eggsy la cual fue estrechada fuertemente- es bueno volver a verte-

El muchacho observó a Harry por una fracción de segundo, abriendo y cerrando la boca en una secuencia muy rápida, como si nada de lo que fuera a decir era lo indicado. Así, Eggsy cruzó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y rodeo con sus brazos a Harry y escondió su rostro en el cuello de este. 

-Eggsy- Harry se escuchó diciendo, en un tono muy bajo, casi débil. 

-Te extrañe...Harry...no tienes idea...- confesó el muchacho, quien recorría la línea de su cuello con la punta de su nariz, causando escalofríos a Harry. 

Todo era muy abrumador y no se trataba mucho más de un abrazo. Tanto tiempo solo, sin contacto con el mundo exterior, sin contacto con sus amigos o su familia, sin Kingsman, sin Merlin, sin Eggsy, su Eggsy. 

Tantas horas, dias, semanas, en las cuales se preguntó por la vida de cada una de las personas que había conocido, si aún lo recordaban o incluso su recuerdo se había desvanecido, aquello, parecia hacer imposible su situación actual. 

-Yo tambien te extrañe- respondió Harry colocando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Eggsy hizo más fuerte su agarre,atrayendo al otro hombres hacia él y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de este. Harry trató de soltarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Eggsy trataba de hacer. 

-Eggsy...no...no creo que esto sea lo correcto- Claro que le gustaría pensar que era lo correcto, pero Eggsy era joven y lleno de vida, merecía a alguien que le pudiera dar mucho más que Harry.

\- Lo es- y dicho esto comenzó a succionar justo debajo de su mandíbula, causando que Harry jadeara y olvidara todo pensamiento coherente . Eggsy levanto el rostro y miró directamente a Harry subiendo y bajando sus manos a lo largo de su espalda- Siempre ah sido lo correcto, siempre, te eh deseado- confesó el chico y Harry no tuvo tiempo para replicar porque los labios de Eggsy se encontraban sobre los suyos. Harry no recuerda la última vez que un beso hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran y su corazón se agitara hasta el punto de creer que un paro cardiaco acabaría con el en aquel mismo instante, pero oh quería que Eggsy lo haga sentir así una y otra vez. Eggsy lamió su labio inferior y Harry abrió su boca dejando paso a una lengua ansiosa. Eggsy se pego aun mas a Harry haciendo que sus pechos choquen y sus entrepiernas se rocen, donde la dureza comenzaba a crecer. 

Eggsy gimió dentro del beso y deslizó  
sus manos al trasero de Harry donde apreto talvez un poco mas fuerte de lo que debia, pero a Harry pareció no importarle ,ya que incluso repitio la acción y condujo torpemente a Eggsy a la cama, atrayendolo e invitándolo a que se posicionara sobre el. Harry abrió sus piernas asi, Eggsy podia acomodarse entre ellas. 

-Harry- gimió Eggsy cuando sus erecciones entraron en contacto a través de la fábrica de sus pantalones.

Eggsy bajo la cabeza para besar a Harry apasionadamente por última vez, antes de comenzar a refregar sus entrepiernas en fuertes y rápidos movimientos. Y ambos se perdieron en el otro. Harry no podía sacar sus ojos de Eggsy, quien lucia mucho mas que majestuoso, no podía ignorar como sus manos tomaban su cintura y como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la agitación, como su mirada conectaba con la de Harry y como sus labios abandonaban los sonidos más hermosos. Todo era tan malditamente excitante. El chico, por su parte, podía sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba con cada roce y enterró su rostro una vez más en el cuello de Harry. 

-Ah...estoy Harry...voy a...Harry- era todo lo que Eggsy pudo decir pero el otro hombre lo comprendió a la perfección.

\- Ven.. Ven... para mi... por favor- dijo Harry entre jadeos y aun con sus dedos clavados profundamente en el trasero de Eggsy incito a que sus movimientos que comenzaban a ser erráticos, sean fuertes y lo más rápidos posible. 

\- ¡Harry!- exclamo el chico en su oído y se vino dentro de su ropa interior, dejándolo agitado y exhausto sobre Harry quien emitió un gemido en señal de protesta,cuando Eggsy dejó de moverse. 

Una vez, que su orgasmo, dejó volver a la normalidad a su cerebro, Eggsy se sentó y observó a Harry, quien tenía el cabello despeinado, las mejillas bañadas con un adorable color rosado y sus labios estaban hinchados por tantos besos. El chico no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo, Harry se veía así, todo por lo que el le estaba haciendo. 

Eggsy recorrió con sus manos el pecho y el abdomen del hombre, y terminó posicionándose sobre el elástico de sus pantalones.

-¿Puedo...?

\- Si... Si...por favor- Harry respondió mientras observaba como Eggsy bajaba sus pantalones y liberó su miembro, que se encontraba rojo y húmedo. Lo tomó en su mano causando que Harry gimiera desesperadamente y comenzó a bajar y subir a lo largo de su erección con rápidos movimientos e hizo especial presión sobre la cabeza haciendo que Harry abandonara el sonido más embarazoso que alguna vez había producido. Sin embargo,Eggsy estaba decidido a escucharlo una y otra vez, por el resto de su vida, si era posible. 

-Ah.. Ah...ah..-

-¿Estas cerca Harry?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba aún más el ritmo de su mano.

\- Ah...si..- respondió el otro hombre tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ven...ven para mi Harry...quiero verte-

Uno, dos , tres movimientos más y Harry se vino sobre la mano de Eggsy arqueando su espalda y gritando su nombre,entre jadeos y gemidos.

Eggsy con una pequeña sonrisa se inclinó y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos sobre su rostro, mientras Harry trataba de que sus pulmones comenzarán a obedecerle de vuelta.

\- Al parecer- dijo Harry cuando volvió en sí - no mentías cuando dijiste que me extrañabas.

**Author's Note:**

> Trate de escribir esto en ingles pero no funciono. :)


End file.
